Welcome to Wonderland
by Rezzurection7
Summary: Maka travels into another dimension known as Underland. Its full of War and magical creatures and murders left and right. She meets the Spartoi the group of magical warriors but most importantly she meets White Rabbit also known as Soul and she falls in love with him. But will Wonderland turn to Murderland in this gruesome,funny, adventure filled story. Welcome to Wonderland
1. Saving Maka

Soul Eater Evans or as most called him White Rabbit walked around Death city or as it used to be called Underland. It was not a city at all but a war zone between the red queens army and lord deaths army.

Soul and his friends were the spartoi the strange group of magical creatures or beings that fought when needed but otherwise stayed out of the way. Until the red queen Maka the human. Most here in death city were abhumans as they called themselves were humans but different in some manner. Maka was completely human in all ways nothing special about her.

Soul still remembered the day his older brother Wes traveled dimensions and brought her here. She was as human as can be but also the nicest, prettiest, and most cool person he ever met he thought to himself. What am I thinking he thought out loud. "I don't know what are you thinking?" His best friend Kidd walked up or as most called him Mad hatter because of his OCD tendencies of clothing he was thought to be mad.

"I have to get maka" soul said bravely. "I know you want to rescue her. We all want her back Soul but…" Kidd stopped when he saw the look on Soul's face. "I was hoping I was right" Kidd smiled. "About what?" soul asked. "The way you look at her and the way you smile for her. You are the unhappy person in the world but as soon as you got to know her you changed. Soul Eater Evans I am accusing you of being in love with her" Kidd smiled. Soul blushed like crazy then to white rabbit ears pooped out of his hair.

"I am right. Your ears only come out when you're embarrassed" Kidd laughed. Soul concentrated and they went away. Soul you know that we can't let you go alone….it might come out" Kidd said sadly. "I know Kidd. This world is a world of fairy tales. I am the white rabbit but it is the…. It is the Blunddercutt" Soul whispered.

"Soul if I go with you Stein will not only kill us but unsymmetrically perform surgery on us" Kidd explained. "I don't care Kidd. I am going and I don't care if you come with or not. We have to realize its back. This is not Underland or death city. This is Wonderland" Soul growled before sprinting toward the red queen's castle. As he ran he thought back to the past year of events. The memories began with watching Maka the day she came to Wonderland.


	2. Memories

_Soul-White rabbit_

_Tsubaki- Dormouse_

_Black Star- Cheshire Cat_

_Liz-Tweedle Dee_

_Patti- Tweedle Dum_

_Kidd- Mad Hatter_

_Crona- March Hare_

_Medusa- Red Queen_

_Stein- Spartoi Leader_

_Spirit- Vorpal Knight_

_Lord death- White king_

_Wes- Older White rabbit_

_Free- Knave of Hearts_

_Asura- Jabberwocky_

_Bander- Bandersnatch*new character_

_Previously on Welcome to Wonderland_

_Soul remembered the day maka came to wonderland vividly_

Maka walked through with the short rabbit in front of her. He had explained about a mysterious world where she would finally be happy and Maka left her orphanage and went with the rabbit.

When they reached the end of the rabbit hole the land she saw was full of forests, deserts, and valleys. She could see a couple of birds flying around but when one swooped down in reality it was gigantic and tried to grab her but the little rabbit knocked her out of the way.

"Sorry those birds don't get fed often so they get hungry" The little rabbit said rearranging his coat. Maka could hear yelling and suddenly dozens of men ran out of the words dressed in armor the shape of playing cards and carrying spears and swords.

"In the name of the queen your under arrest for traveling through the looking glass" one man yelled walking up with chains. A red flash shot across the clearing and hit the man but then hit the other soldiers in a blur then stopping next to the little white rabbit.

"Hello Wes how was the searching" a cocky looking boy with stark white hair, blood red eyes, and shark teeth said with a grin. He was dressed in a red suit with a white shirt and had a matching red top hat on but on the hat collar two holes were cut on either side or each hole had a stark white rabbit ear poking out of it.

"Not bad little brother" The little rabbit said as he grew into a man with a similar attire but in black and red. "Who is the broad?" the boy asked rudely. "I am Maka Albarn and if you call me broad one more time I will come over there and punch you in the face" Maka spat.

"Soul back off. She can fight" Wes warned but Soul didn't care. "Listen broad just shut your stupid trap and follow my dimwitted brother and maybe you won't die" Soul growled. Maka ran to punch him but he was gone in a flash. "You looked smart Maka. Don't you know rabbits are incredibly fast" He teased speeding from spot to spot until a big black cat appeared out of nowhere.

This cat looked like it was on steroids and had a bad hair do. It had black fur and a mop of blue on its head. "I am your god Cheshire. I am so awesome you don't deserve to see me" The cat roared before disappearing. Its eyes and mouth appeared next to Maka's head.

"Bow to me!" the cat screamed. Maka quickly grabbed a nearby stick a threw it at Souls feet tripping him then picked up the nearest rock and smashed it into the cats face both fell to the ground.

The cat turned into a boy and this boy still looked like he was on steroids. Suddenly a boy in a torn up green suit and a torn top hat appeared from the bushes. "I thought that cat would never shut up" The boy in the green suit sighed.

"I'm Hatter but my close friends call me Kidd" the boy said sticking his hand out. Maka shook it with a smile deciding she liked him. Two girls followed behind him. Both wear a striped shirt and overalls but one was taller and normal while the other had a happy smile on her face and was bouncing up and down.

"This is the Tweedles Dee and Dum" Kidd said waving at the two girls. "They go by Liz and Patti" he explained as the girls shook Maka's hand. The little white rabbit that had tuned into a man earlier stuck out his hand. "Hello I am Wes the White Rabbit" He said with a smile.

"Are you related to that idiot on the ground?" Maka asked cautiously. "Sadly yes I am his older brother. He got the speed and the strength but I got the brains and the looks" Wes said with a sigh. A girl in a plain red dress walked up from the trees around them.

"Hello I am Dormouse but everybody calls me Tsubaki" She smiled hugging Maka. 'Hello everyone" Maka said happily. "Since everyone introducing themselves I'll go next. I am Soul the White Rabbit" The boy in the red suit smirked. "That's Cheshire or Black star on the ground" Soul spoke up again. "Hello" Maka sighed.

"Let's take you to meet Stein he'll want to speak to you" Kidd spoke up. "Okay" Maka said without a care. They all began on a path hat twisted into a forest that had leafless trees and no sunlight reached it. "Where are we?" Maka asked. "We are in the dark forest" Black Star said happily. "I live here" the cat spoke up again.

"Crap Tsubaki we were supposed to meet Crona for tea. Soul you need to come with too" Kidd spoke up. "Okay" Tsubaki and Soul said in unison. The three walked away down a different path. "Can we go for tea?" Maka pleaded to Wes. "Go ahead just don't get lost" He replied with a smile. Maka walked off and followed the three.

They soon came to garden with a torn table and a hare that looked like it hadn't bathed in years. Kidd sat at the head and Tsubaki sat next to the Hare and Soul sat across from Tsubaki. "I am Crona" The Hare giggled crazily as its eyes turned black. "Crona wake up" Kidd growled.

The Hares eyes turned back to normal and the hare turned into a pick haired boy. "Sorry Hatter" the boy mumbled. Its al-"Kidd started but stopped when they heard a tree fall then another.

"Soul go now take her" Kidd commanded. Before Maka could protest Soul picked her up bridal style and started running at full speed zipping through the trees.

Something hit them and they were sent reeling back. Maka heard Kidd curse and gunshots then saw something with lizard like run past and heard cursing then everything went silent and she was bring picked up and handcuffed. But before they could take her Tsubaki ran at them with a sword drawn and swung at the person holding her.

She hit him just right in the shoulder. Maka jerked backwards and shoved her shoulder against the man's bleeding one. He howled in pain and let go of Maka and Maka ran into the forest with Kidd and Crona behind them.

Something flew down from the sky towards them and was about to grab Maka but Kidd pushed her out of the way but the creature's talons got her side badly. When they reached a small hut Soul stood by the door waiting for them.

"Get in" he commanded looking around before opening the door. Everybody rushed in and Soul closed the door and locked it. "What is this place?" Maka gasped catching her breath. Soul smirked "Wonderland" was all he replied before opening a trap door in the floor.


	3. Tigers and Poison

It had been three days since the Tea Party Attack as she had named it. Maka sat in her room with a bandage on her side and a book in her hands. She laid the book down and thought about the last few days. She knew this was a dream but it was a long one and she kind of wanted to wake up. Her side started throbbing again but she dismissed the pain. "What if this isn't a dream" she whispered.

The thought came to her head a lot but she knew this had to be a dream. If it wasn't then she knew this dream would turn into a living nightmare. A knock on her door woke her up from thoughts as a white haired head peeked through. "Maka I have a question for you" Wes spoke up fully stepping into the room. "Yes?" Maka asked curious. "Would you care to join us at a picnic by the forest?" He asked hopefully.

"I'd love to" Maka said. Before she knew what was happening she was on the floor with a hand on her side crying out in pain. "Maka!" Wes said in alarm rushing to her side. He took a look at her side wound which was now oozing a purple liquid he called for help. Stein ran into the room with a bandage kit and some potions.

"Crap she was hit with Jabberwocky poison" Stein cursed. "She needs to see Absalom" he spat. "The only one who could get her there fast enough is Soul and you know what would happen if he went there again" Kidd sighed. "I really don't want to un wrap Soul from a flower coffin again" Liz complained.

"We could always ask Bander" Tsubaki said. "If you could get that guy to leave his room I would literally admit to not being a god" Black Star scoffed. "I'll take her" a low voice growled before a black tiger with golden stripes and red spots walked into the room. Stein quickly laid Maka on the tiger so she was almost riding it like a horse and it took off. Maka saw the country side zip past and felt soft fur underneath her.

She clutched the mane of the tiger and held on loving the warmth of it as she got colder and colder. Maka fell into the clutches of sleep.

_Hours later_

Maka woke up to a rough tongue licking her wound. When she looked the swollen side of her stomach went down and the purple liquid stopped coming out.

"Thank you" she whispered weakly. Then the reality hit her. This was no dream, this was real. She felt fear and horror rise in her and she screamed. "Would you shut up!" the tiger roared. "This is all r- real" she stutters. "No shit retard" the tiger growled. "Ah!" Maka screamed realizing that this tiger just talked.

"Crap. You found out didn't you?" the tiger growled... "Found out what?" Maka whimpered. "That this all isn't a dream. That this is real life" the tiger spoke up again. "Tiger please help me" Maka whimpered. "I want to go home and I don't want to die" she cried.

"My name is Bander" the tiger said as he grew into a boy. He looked about 13 or 14 with deep blue eyes with yellow pupils. He had light brown hair with a not very strong figure but looked very graceful and looked ready to run at any moment. He was tall for his age since he was about 5"4 to 5"5. He was obviously the youngest of the spartoi but looked the most stressed.

"I am the Bandersnatch" he explained. "Ah! You're a boy now" Maka screamed. "I know this is a lot to handle but take a moment to think" he pleaded. Maka rushed past him into the forest. "Maka!" he yelled after her. He was faster than her by a lot so he was able to catch up to her. Maka punched him over and over again.

"Stop" he yelled grabbing her hands. Maka cried as he picked her up and carried her back through the forest. "Don't eat me!" she screamed. "I wouldn't eat you even if I was hungry. You're too small, you would be like a tooth pick" He joked.

"Really?" Maka whispered as he set her down. "Yes, now try to sleep. In the morning you can mull things over" He sighed as he lay down. He was asleep immediately. Maka got up and walked through the forest. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She walked on thinking about this world until she walked into the ruins of a village.

Maka felt a chill go up her spine as she turned and suddenly the village was full. She saw herself as a little girl with a boy in a hoodie and jeans and a boy in a little red tux with rabbit ears. She knew it was Bander, Soul and her. "What should we do now?" Soul asked.

"I don't know but let's go find Tsubaki and Kidd too" Maka spoke as a little girl. A shadow covered the happy village and purple fire covered the ground. A man ran through the village. He wore a White Knight suit but had no helmet. He was out of breath but still clutching a white sword that had wings glowing from it.

Another man followed carrying a black scythe. The knight had red hair and a tired face. As soon as he saw Young Maka his face went into terror. He turned to the man beside him which Maka recognized as Stein and yelled to him. "Get Maka out of here Stein" He yelled.

"No Spirit I will stay and fight with you" Stein yelled back. "Please Stein save my daughter from the Jabberwocky" Spirit pleaded. "No Soul and Bander are with her they are fast enough" Stein said stubbornly. "Yes but they will need a protector and a trainer if you want this world to not be corrupted" Spirit yelled.

"Spirit I will be back soon just hold him off" Stein yelled. "Bander now!" the doctor screamed as the boy turned into a cat the size of a Great Dane. Soul turned into a little rabbit and Maka picked him up and was set on Bander's back.

The cat took off with Stein somehow keeping up. The knight jumped in the air and slashed at the purple fire. It fell to the ground in a lump but then formed into a man. He had three eyes but the patterns in his hair made it look like he had three. He was wrapped in scarves and had an insane smile on his face.

"Asura stop this!" Spirit shouted. "Aw is little Spirit scared" the Jabberwocky mocking. "Daddy!" Maka screamed as she ran to her father from behind a building. "Maka ! You left with Soul and Bander how?" Spirit screamed.

"I used the magic Tsubaki taught me and made a reflection. I wanted to help!" Maka said picking up a piece of wood and holding it like a sword. "Oh your daughter looks so delicious" Asura stared at the little girl striding toward her.

"No!" Spirit screamed running to stop the jabberwocky. He slashed upward cutting its arm the jabbed at it putting the sword threw its chest. It grabbed the sword and pulled it out throwing it to the ground still striding toward Maka.

"You will not hurt my daughter" Spirit growled as light covered his body and a blue orb surrounded him. Maka covered her eyes as her father and the jabberwocky was covered in the blue orb then both were gone. The clearing cleared and the village was littered with dead bodies and burn corpses.

Stein appeared behind her with Soul and Bander. He covered Maka and Soul's eyes but Bander just stood there. Bander's parents had died the exact same way so he knew hoe burnt corpse looked. Maka cried for her Dad but Stein picked her up and carried her away. He immediately went to the looking glass and opened the portal.

He took Maka through it and put her in an orphanage and left back to Wonderland. When he arrived back he had Bander put a memory spell on everybody so nobody remembered Maka but Stein and Bander. Maka put her adventures aside as a dream she had after a few weeks and went on with a normal life.

The vision faded and left a cold Maka and a sad looking Bander behind her. "I had to show you" he said sadly. "My father died because of me" Maka cried. "No he died for you. If you cry over him now and feel sorry for yourself he won't come back and you won't be helping us either so stop it" he growled.

Maka knew he was right but she still felt horrible. Her side throbbed and when she looked the purple ooze had come back. She fell backwards into the little boy but he caught her and picked her up. She felt his skin turn into fur and felt the wind meet her face as they ran through the dark forest.

_Hours later_

"Set her on the table" a soft voice commanded. "Okay" Bander replied as Maka was set on a wooden table. "Bring me my bag" The soft voice commanded again. After leaving the Bander returned with a worn out leather satchel and pulled an ointment and bandages out. "Now leave" called out again the voice again. Bander walked out of the room. Maka felt a burning sensation on her side then ointment.

Then bandages were wrapped around her wound and the voice spoke in words that were not English. Maka saw a bright light then her side went numb. Maka took a closer look at the lady in front of her.

She had golden blonde hair with an eye patch on one of her eyes and had a soft smile. "Hello dear, I am Absalom" the lady said with a smile. Maka smiled back and then noticed that this lady was a caterpillar. Maka's eyes widened before her vision clouded and she blacked out.

_Mean While_

Soul was not happy Bander volunteered to take Maka. Soul didn't care about being wrapped in flowers or even being killed. For some strange reason he felt protective over the girl and he wanted to be the one to help her. Not that mangy flea ridden cat. "I heard that" a voice spoke in his head. He had forgotten the cat could talk through others minds.

"I know what's wrong with you Soul" the cat explained. "And also I am a tiger" it growled. "Bander just tells me what's wrong with me" Soul thought back. "You're developing feelings for Maka" it said smugly. "Not in your life" Soul argued back.

"Some things never change" Bander sighed. "What do you mean? I do not fall for every girl I meet" Soul spat back defensively. "No, I meant your crush on Maka" Bander laughed. "I met Maka 4 days ago. What are you talking about?" Soul asked.

"Oh crap. I forgot you don't remember forget I said anything goodbye" Bander said quickly going silent. "Remember what?" Soul thought as he waited for Maka to return.


	4. Offerings

Soul's memories were cut short when a castle loomed in front of him. Kidd's warnings still hung in his mind but he had to save maka. He ran fast and jumped the moat onto the far wall catching to hanging moss. Then he climbed over the wall and fell into a court yard. Guards rushed at him but he dealt with them quickly.

He made his way into the castle and found stairs leading to the basement. Hoping that's where Maka was being kept he took the stairs 3 at a time. When he reached the bottom he found a wooden door and upon entered the room behind it he found Maka strapped to a table with a sword at her throat.

"No!" soul roared and slammed into the man holding the sword. The man flew into the wall and slumped onto the ground. "Soul what are you doing here?" Maka asked. "I am here to rescue you" Soul replied emotionless and undid her bindings.

"Where are the others?" Maka asked. "Stein wouldn't let anyone come till we had a plan so I snuck away to save you myself" Soul explained helping her up. "You don't even like me though" Maka replied sadly. "I never said that Maka, I care deeply for you" Soul thought out loud.

"What?" Maka stood open mouthed. Guards could be heard rushing down the stairs. "I'll explain later just get on my back" he pleaded. Maka hopped onto his back as he ran up the stairs. When he saw the guards he jumped over them to the top of the stairs. Guards were blocking the only exit they had.

As the guards closed in around them a roar flew across the castle so frightening even the devil would shiver. A black tiger the size of a plane appeared from the shadows. Its eyes were blood red and its normal gold stripes a dark red too. Its red spots turned grey and its teeth had blood stained on them. It towered over the guards and then pounced. It landed on several guards before swinging its massive paw taking out several more. It threw a few guards in the air and swallowed them then bit the next guard that rushed it from behind.

Maka closed her eyes but could still hear the crunching of bones and the smell of blood filled the air. Bander returned to its normal horse size. His eyes returned blue and its golden stripes returned. His red spots came back also as he spoke. "Get on my back" he commanded. Soul climbed onto Bander's back and Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's waist behind him.

"Hold on" Bander warned as he lurched forward jumping over the castle wall. When they reached the other side the jumped over the moat and zoomed over the country side. The ground trembled and a snake made out of the earth rose in front of them. "You think you can steal from me the red queen with no consequence" the snake hissed.

"Be gone evil hag" Soul spat. "I will have your head for that Rabbit" the snake spat. "Bring her back to my castle and I will kill you quickly" the snake hissed. "Never" Bander roared jumping straight at the snake and crashing through it and then plowed on through the country side.

In a manner of hours they reached the shack the Spartoi called home. Bander returned to his 14 year old self. He had grown since Maka had arrived in Wonderland. He was about 5"8 now and could hold his own against Black Star. When they went inside the group had frightened faces on and as Stein entered the room and saw Soul the three knew why.

"YOU IDIOT, WE HAVE REMAINED NEUTRAL FOR 700 YEARS AND YOU FUCK ALL THAT UP FOR A STUPID GIRL YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON. YOU'RE JUST A MANGY FLEA RIDDEN RABBIT WHO DESERVES TO BE MADE INTO A GOOD STEW YOU INDECENT BASTARD" Stein roared picking Soul up by the neck. "AND YOU BANDER, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD GO TOO. YOU BOTH HAVE INVOLVED US IN THIS WAR NOW AND YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE ACCOUNTABLE FOR ANY OF OUR DEATHS AND I HOPE YOU KNOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE. SHE WILL SEND THE JABBERWOCKY ALMOST DEFINETLY SO NOW I HOPE YOU FEEL REAL FUCKING SORRY BECAUSE YOU BOTH DESERVE TO DIE" Stein roared picking up Bander too.

"Can't breathe" Bander whimpered. Stein's eyes had gone black and his face had an insane smile on it. "Kidd get the sedative" Tsubaki screamed trying to hold stein back. Soul's face had gone purple and Bander's was close to it. Kidd ran back in with a liquid in a small flask and poured the liquid down stein's throat.

He dropped the boys immediately. "Sleeping potion mixed with sleeping spell, works every time" Liz sighed. Soul and Bander gasped for air. "How come nobody else came for me" Maka spoke up angrily. "Maka stein was so angry that Soul went and when Bander went too he went berserk. He about ripped Patti's head off for saying giraffe" Liz sighed.

"Still Bander's 14 and he came for me and Soul doesn't even like me but he came. I thought you all were my friends" Maka cried running up the stairs to her room. "Maka!" Soul yelled after her. She heard him running up the stairs then to her door. She quickly locked it behind her and went to her bed. Soul easily broke the door and opened it.

"Maka you saw how Stein was you shouldn't blame them" Soul sighed sitting next to her. "I know but what about Bander" she questioned. "The kid's parents were murdered in front of him and he has had no family, but when you came you became an older sister to him" Soul explained.

"He couldn't lose his family twice" Soul continued. "He has you" Maka said curiously. "We were never close. Although I was the closest to him. He was weird to everyone even the abhumans and he was treated like a wild animal. He was beat and made fun of until he fought back. Stein would get called to the village because Bander had beaten dozens of children to a pulp.

He took to staying in his room a lot until he never came out. He left to get food but never talked to us at all." Soul remembered glumly. "Still I thought Kidd would have gone definitely" Maka whispered. "Why?" Soul asked worried because he thought he knew the answer. "Promise you won't tell anyone "Maka asked.

"Yes" soul replied getting more worried. "I like Kidd a lot and he likes me. We have been going out for the past 2 months "Maka confessed. "Oh really now" Soul said in a high pitch voice as his face went surprised. "Holy shit" Bander gasped at Soul. "Watch your language young man" Maka growled. "Maka your 17 and I are 14. That doesn't mean you're my mother" Bander scoffed. "Oh really now" Maka said in an evil voice.

"Oh dear god, SOMEONE SAVE ME" Bander screeched running down the hallway. A book followed him and hit him square in the head, knocking him down the stairs. "Maka Albarn you continue to surprise me" Soul smirked. "I have to go Maka sorry about your problems goodbye" Soul said quickly bounding out of the room. "Soul wait!" Maka yelled after him but he was gone.

_Hours later_

Soul sat on the roof of the small hut. How could Kidd not tell him? He thought to himself. "Soul what are you doing up here?" Kidd inquired climbing onto the roof. "I know about you and Maka" Soul spoke slowly and sadly. "Soul I am so sorry" Kidd started to explain. "No just stop, you made me admit that I loved Maka so I would save her for you" Soul growled.

"Soul I am sorry but I couldn't do it without everybody finding out about us" Kidd explained again. "Just don't Kidd, your dead to me so leave" Soul snapped. The ground started to shake and cracks appeared in the forest floor. "Is this an earthquake?" Maka screeched through the window.

"No we don't get whatever an earthquake is" Kidd said curiously. Soldiers in red card armor ran from the tree line at the hut. "Crap, get everybody ready" Soul yelled jumping onto the ground. Stein walked slowly out of the hut rubbing his head and fixing his screw.

"No we mustn't fight we need to remain neutral" Stein yelled back to him. The red queen walked from the tree line straight towards them. At this point everybody was in a line in front of their small house. Maka was hiding behind Kidd. "I want to get right to the point. You took one of my prisoners and killed some of my guards" the Red queen spoke calmly.

"We know of this" Stein spoke back. "Your options are to either give up the prisoners or give up the killer of my guards. Or you could do neither and risk being pulled into the war where all you're all your deaths are certain" she spoke with a superior attitude. "Your have a day to decide goodbye" she continued and with at she was gone.

"Stein what are we going to do. We can't give up Maka or Bander" Tsubaki said worried. "We need a vote" stein growled. "Those who want to give Maka up raise your hands" Stein spoke. No one raised their hands. "Those who want to give Bander up raise your hands" Stein spoke again. Wes, Stein, Kidd, Liz, and Crona raised their hands. Bander's face went terrified. "I am sorry Bander but I have to protect Patti" Liz spoke as she cried. "Patti doesn't want to vote so that means Bander will be given to the Red Queen" Stein spoke emotionless

"I must protect Maka" Kidd spoke evenly. "I have survived 500 years and I would like another 500 more" Stein said evilly. "I never liked you" Wes spoke cold heartedly. Bander turned to run but Stein grabbed him and held his arms behind his back. "Don't run little one just embrace death" Stein sighed. "Wes get the rope" Stein called out. Wes disappeared inside the house they returned with purple rope.

Stein quickly tied Bander's hands behind his back and tied his feet together. "The rope stops any magic you use to try an escape" Stein spoke sadly. Black Star and Soul went to rescue the boy immediately. Kidd's eyes went black and he grabbed Soul throwing him to the ground then Stein delivered a punch to the gut to Black Star but charged it with his magic so it sent Black Star flying.

Liz conjured up an old fashioned revolver and shot tsubaki with enough energy to knock her out. Wes held Maka back from going to the young boys rescue. "Throw them in the basement" Stein spoke emotionless. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star were picked up and thrown into the basement. The heard the door locks and Stein utters some strange words and then the door when purple.

They knew he sealed it with magic. "NO!" Black Star roared slamming into the door over and over again. "Black Star stop!" Soul screamed and soon Maka joined him. Tsubaki walked up the steps and laid her hand on Black Star's shoulder. "Stop" Tsubaki asked in a pleading voice. Black Star stopped and walked back down the stairs with her. Maka and Soul stood there mouths hanging opens at Black Star's actions. "He listened to you" Soul spoke surprised.

"I for some reason am the only one he'll listen too" Tsubaki sighed sitting down next to him. "**NO! LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**" Bander's screams could be heard from the basement. Maka cringed at the sounds. As night fell it got freezing in the basement. Tsubaki started shivering but Black Star wrapped his arms around her. Maka felt warm arms wrap around her shivering body. When she looked up Soul sat there smiling sadly.

"Thank y-you" Maka shivered and hugged him close to her. She and the others fell into a restless sleep.

_Morning_

The door creaked open and Wes walked down the steps. "Wake up we are all going to the Red Queens castle to give Bander up" Wes yelled loudly waking up everyone. Tsubaki looked up to see Black Star still sleeping but he had his arms around her and they were lying down. Her face went deep scarlet. "B-Black Star get up" Tsubaki screamed. Scaring everyone else in the basement awake.

Maka was wrapped in a jacket and when she looked down she was wrapped in Soul's suit jacket. He was leaning against the wall in the corner wide awake now. "Thank you Soul for the jacket" Maka mumbled. "No problem" he groaned rubbing his arms. "God it was freezing though" he complained. Maka smiled getting up and sticking out her hand to help him up. Soul took her hand and Maka heaved pulling him up.

"Thanks" Soul groaned again stretching his back. Tsubaki was still deep scarlet as was Black Star. "Come on we all have to go" Wes sighed. Black Star shuffled up the stairs and Tsubaki followed with Maka behind them Soul following Maka and Wes taking the rear.

They walked up the stairs and outside where they found three carts had been brought. "Black Star and Wes in the first one. Soul, Tsubaki and Kidd in the second cart. Bander, Liz, Patti and Maka in the third cart. Crona's staying here" Stein called out. Soul shuffled to the second cart and climbed in. Black Star was dragged by Wes to the first cart.

Tsubaki jumped in after Soul and Kidd followed. Stein picked up and gagged and tied up Bander threw him in the third cart angrily. Liz and Patti jumped in and Maka was pulled in after them. Maka took the seat next to Bander. "Can I remove his gag so he can talk at least" Maka spoke with a pleading sound.

"Yes" Liz said hollowly. Patti looked angry at Liz. "Patti how old are you?" Maka asked curiously as she took Bander's gag off. "15" Patti growled glaring at Liz. "Patti what wrong?" Maka asked worried something was wrong between the two. "Cover Bander's ears" Liz sighed turning toward Maka. Maka did as directed and covered his ears.

"Patti is angry at me for giving Bander up because she has kind of a crush on him and it makes because I mean nobody here is below 16 besides these two" Liz explained. Patti's cheeks went bright red. "Patti's that adorable" Maka shouted. "Sissy chose it so he has to die" Patti growled. "I did it for you Patti" Liz cried. "No if Sissy wanted to be nice then Sissy would have voted for Bander to stay" Patti growled turning away from her big sister.

"You're impossible" Liz shouted lying back down. "You guys know I can hear every single word you say right?" Bander spoke out scaring everyone. Patti's face fire truck red and Liz looked ready to kill the boy. "I am a cat" Bander smiled. "Wait so heard about Patti?" Liz growled. "Yes" Bander spoke and a small blush crept on his cheeks. The cart hit a bump and they all went flying. Liz landed on against the cart door and Maka landed on the floor.

Patti landed next to Bander who was not affected by the cart bouncing. "Sorry" Patti screamed jumping to the other side of the cart. "I-It's okay" Bander Stuttered blushing. They sat in silence for a long time until Liz broke it. "Maka since you've never seen me and Patti's abilities I thought we should show you" Liz spoke smiling. Her hand glowed and an old fashioned revolver sat in her hands.

"I can shoot this gun and the bullets are made of little soul waves" Liz explained. "Same with Patti" Liz smiled. "It's the same with all of us. You think its magic but it's actually our Souls that do all these things" Bander explained. "When Stein punched Black Star he hit him with his soul wavelength" Bander explained. "I know this whole place isn't as wonderful as it once was but it still beats your old life hopefully" Liz spoke calmly then gave Maka a warm smile.

"I can tell we are close" Bander spoke with a hollow voice. "Before everyone gets angry at one another I want you to know I forgive you Liz you were just looking out for your family" Bander spoke. "Bander I hope you know that that's the most you ever said to me in your entire life" Liz laughed while tears cascaded down her face.

"Thank you Bander but I regret it. I realized you're my family too" Liz smiled. Liz held her arms out and hugged the boy. Maka hugged him next. Patti hugged him last but after she stopped hugging him she kissed his cheek. His face lit up like a firework after that. The cart stopped abruptly and Stein opened the door.

"It's time to say your goodbyes" He sighed pulling the boy out. The first person to hug him was Tsubaki then Kidd. "I'm Sorry" Kidd sighed. Soul was next then Patti and Liz again them Maka. Black Star walked up last and gave him a hug. Then stein grabbed him and walked toward the castle the Red Queen stood on the draw bridge smiling.

Stein stopped in front of her. A dozen guards came and escorted Bander inside the castle. "He's the one that killed your guards" Stein spoke. "Thank you, you will remain neutral in my war again" She smiled walked back into the castle. Stein said the horses were too tired to walk back so they camped outside of the castle.

The screams starting around midnight and continued until morning. They all knew it was Bander but no one said a word. They just listened the screams all night. Each time the scream would get louder and then by morning they were silent.


End file.
